Section Fanmade Mamono
This page's purpose This is page was created in order to keep the Wikia organized by putting all pages that fall under this category in alphabetical order. This is for fanmade mamono only as the original MGE Wiki has all the information provided. Pages in this category from A-Z A__________________________________ * aprallie * asabi * aarakocra * albllin * abishai * astomoi * ariel servant * amoeba * android * aligatorturtle * aasimar * ankheg * abishai * albllin * armored bridy * amarok * awiergeth * akata * acid horn beetle * animatronic * amphiptere * alchemical slime * ascomoide * ankou * anfisbeaa * apophis * azgenzak * anubis * akabozu * alabozu * anathas * anglefish * alahorn * asprara * ant * alice * alicamo * acid slime * akkororamus * addu * adaro * asag * alptuachra * azegan * abaia * almiraj * abyss gigas * abysogh * ahuiztz * akhlut * ahkhat * ahool * apalcu * ancident star "man" * arcane slime * achairai * arcanthos * aatheriexa * amanojako * acheri * abum-guchi * azruverda * avolakia * arrowhawk * allip * afanc * argos * aboleth * ankhrau * anomalocarls * archus * aysheaia * anemos * anunnaki * amazon * ahtu * aarakocra * akaraki * amoditico* * armand * amikiri * akaname * aka-manto * akamata * akator * aosagibi * axe dragon * alatreon * aruganosu * adjudicator * anoruratisu * agnaktor * aranea * angelic beat * armored drestroyer * adlet * aatxe * abaoqu * aderitore* * athame * athach * assomita* * alpluachra * apocalypse locust * astral hunter * argus * adze * argopepelter * astral dreadnoght * atys * armimal * aphrdite * acient devovrer * anakore * armanite * arian * aoa * acquatic slime * angel\dark angel ** cupid ** astral deva ** solar ** planetar ** valisse ** azazraez ** choral ** houri ** valkhirie ** dapsara ** empyrean ** arcangel *** barachiel *** seariel *** jetrudie *** michel *** matatron *** sandaldhon *** raphael *** gabriel *** uriel * archon ** scude ** star ** hound ** trumpet ** annuciator ** lantern ** raecibder ** gate ** wisdom ** word ** tome ** warder * azata ** lilllend ** gaianach ** raelu ** bralani ** ghaele ** brijidine ** laykien * aghthon ** vullpinal ** dracodal ** leronalceruinar ** reptial ** avoral ** cetaceal * aeone ** othaos ** lipka ** bythos ** akhada ** pleom ** placecleto * alive weapon ** shuriken ** ninchacu ** scude ** spike ball ** booberang ** stell club ** spear ** stickle ** swold ** crossbow ** axe ** cannon ** shotgun ** katana ** magic scetre ** hammer ** gun ** clacra ** metal claws ** picax ** shower * asura ** adhukait ** aghasura ** tripusura ** asurendra * alraune ** alrawaterlily ** alravegetable ** alranemone ** alracoral ** alratrap ** alragas ** arlacatus ** alraseaweed ** stone alraune ** graveyad alraune ** alraroot ** alravine *** alraune flowers **** syrica **** marigold **** tieather **** crprireriudere **** nelumbo **** lavnder **** begonia **** bellflower **** allim **** agarathus **** thlip **** rosemary **** encyglia **** heliconia **** gladios **** sunflower **** hyacinrh **** grchid **** columbine **** chrysaemum **** freesir **** dhalia **** lilium **** narcisisis **** ninnia **** sophronitis **** zinnia **** cryiptopoium **** cautelya **** etligera **** fragpani **** hibiscus **** iris **** catadetum **** catab **** aster **** musas **** sampagura **** aster **** campapanula **** hibicius **** laelia **** maxilaria **** sophrinitella **** gailiaridia **** consolia **** anemone **** amarylliis **** tansy **** petugna **** myosotis **** pixglove **** camelia **** carttoa **** cetum B__________________________________ * boroboroton * bishaca tsuko * bugbo * blue tiger * banelar * brain mole * baginnik * bloodfire slime * blootgobin * blood generetor * boggard * batscorpion * batcrab * batsnake * bogun * bebizith * blood hulk * banelar * bastet * black unicorn * boiler organs * bug bile * bog fire * blood slime * blood knight * black wing * burrow roots * barometz * batdragon * bulette * bush guardian * blackblood creature * burnig child * boggle * bicorn * baku * blastocyst * blink dog * bloted girl * being from a remote universe * bloated thing * bridge creature * blody tounge * blobfish * bee * bridy jub jub * barelara * basilisk * belzebub * blood forge * braiavexef * blood sack * bloody skin * banshee * boilir dragon * beviosa * behir * beheaded * biloko * bhuta * bodak * bacelloid * boogyman * braxat * bake-kiujira * blood mass * biji sama * batobetosan * brain ater * barbegazi * bloathead * basidirond * brohg * braxat * brinstone * burgessia * brunmind * blast shadow * bollborn * buggane * browidie * blobrar * berbacang * bone claws * basan * balhanquoth * brain in a jar * barioth * barrroth * berkyrosc * blood core * buggane * bonnacon * blindhem * bunyip * brethedan * buopoth * boomamero * belial * buraqu * blood born * baazrg * boggie ** fear ** dark ** deat ** blood ** * bheolder ** astral eyes ** eye of flame ** eye of deep ** death kiss ** pshy eyes ** ice eye ** madness veyeosservator ** gazer * behemoth ** stormy ** thundering ** translatatlic * baba yaga ** red rider ** black rider ** white rider ** dacing hut of baba yaga C__________________________________ * cherufe * core hole * caller in the darkness * crup crypt * chu-chalink * corpise lotus * celedon * cheynitis * cherure * cosmic foll * crabturtle * crabite * crabscorpion * craplycolar * claborabo * corodox * celebronautic * clay onze * calderon * covati * chitine * chosen one * clawbat * charau-ka * cat folk * catsith * capacitor slime * caramace * cvahound * cetopleapas * crystalx * ceru * coaltar * cannong * celebral fungus * carbonchio* * cockatrice * cuero * chaos eater * clurex * cambe * cube of slime * candy slime * ceratior * crowork * celebral gem * cat of schodiger * cubond being * color out of space * chamber guardian * cybele * chamberd nautilus * crab spaider * cockroach * clams * craw fish * canceller * Cheshire cat * chennosit, the monarch wrom * cockfish * crab * charda * chuul * curse doll * crowbunny * cropwolf * cadejo * covalt * crysmal * chrybdis * clapzork * clobapep * centipiede * chusaiki * coegue * cipactli * chraal * coerrpture slime * crerper * claseless discharge * craborius * celebral slime * canibal slime * cilops * cambion * craud * cavefisher * changeting * celestial * caos beast * chaneque * churacabra * couproth * chochiabake * cetus * catobleada * cyclops * congala * caedeus * comozant wyrd * chwdencha * celephats harpy * coloured gas slime * croke spectre * calypso * canorrin * cooper bull * chronotyryn * centurywrrm * crodlu * coeure * chathrang * crystal dragon ** shapire ** ruby ** diamont ** black diamon ** emerald ** acquamarine * coopman ** spaws * centaur ** camel ** deer ** elk ** giraffe ** zebra ** iliama ** donkey * chocobo ** black ** white * chub ** carrion queen * chimera ** marshes ** tundraabys ** araune ** caves ** forests ** alchemic *** utimaweapon ** deserts ** sea ** organs chimera *** tounge *** brain *** stomacaine *** heart D__________________________________ * decol * dark tree * dragoncan * duffy * demon heart * dark metter * dodorichi * demonthorn mandrakec * desmoud * dark worm -> obscure wing * dragonz * devilbug * dolondon * demon wall * deep spaw * seformed harpy * dragon hourse * deadly wrom * delgeth * devastetor * dark mantle * dorango * drakracia * draconicol * dweomercat * douchy nighitmare * devlish breast * dweiver in darkness * dweler * dhole * drem sagge * demon spaider * dragonfly * dremouse * dragonolder * dragon flayer * desrachan * demon brush * demon arcorn * dryad * devil fish * decapolde * dragonpire * dragonkin * doppledrrek * dacing zoombie * dreming creature * drasco * devil pot * drawrf * dodomeki * dorotabo * dossenus * dhamipir * demon sister * deeping * diania * demonic statue * demonic foliage * dragon fish * daairabotchi * dracotaur * danceskin * dr. west * diziriak * dahzagan * drakainia * dream eater * dopple engaer * dullahan * derro * dorvae * deimos * dionysus * darksome sis's * dolmen * darkeaver * disenchanter * digryr * dracorran * dragon eel * dune reaper * devrote ** vinehalooth ** gralldroll ** pomega ** estimaterg ** triypin ** vineproot ** bulpahalorot ** pholohalobrrot * div ** akavan ** aghash ** pairaka ** sepid ** ghawwas ** doru * demodand ** tarry ** slymmy ** gristly ** stringy * deep one ** hybrid ** helder * duke of files ** husk * dark one ** adversary * dingle ** brownie * dark folk ** muder ** dancer ** hunter ** creeping ** stranger * dragonpin ** black ** white ** red ** blue ** green * devil ** warmager ** appastate ** pit ** ice ** contrach ** horned ** lemure ** drowing ** cheat ** bone ** accuser ** nupperibo ** ayngavhaul ** errinni* ** chalshoaton ** ancillary ** swarm ** vizler ** host ** nemesi ** accoplice ** cabal ** knight ** slime ** minosse ** lava ** posion ** globe ** indweling ** xerfilstyx * demon ** ghour ** yaenit ** sarmuzhi ** rutterkin ** bar-igura ** marilith ** glabrezo ** mahaha ** makhai ** tysi-ngo ** nivatakavacha ** molydeus ** ultrodemon ** gallu ** krampus ** draudnu ** solamith ** yoghlol ** chasme ** kalavaaus ** omox ** shemliazian ** vrolikai ** cloxus ** yaenit ** sucub ** hezrou ** schir ** shadow ** ovast ** goristro ** carnge ** adaru ** nabasu ** verock ** babau ** balor ** cabion ** seraptis ** abissalmaws ** caincan ** abrikandilu ** dretch ** nalfeshnee ** kurippa ** lilitu ** hala ** runegalx ** hairoot ** bootra ** froggit ** unardian ** tome ** lilith ** kadzu ** harus ** ferrolith ** mahataa ** seszrath ** wasrilish ** myrmyxicus ** mavavhan ** voracalith ** bulezau ** joloc ** shaader ** sibriex ** zarrlak ** writhing crag ** zucctmoy ** zythar ** wastrilith ** alkith ** klurichir * demon lord ** jubilex ** abaddon ** demogrgon ** kabriri ** pazuzu ** gocunia ** shax ** nocticul ** kustachtcie ** yhidothrs ** mezmez ** zevcavizer ** c'h-visug ** areshkagal ** zura ** socotheenth ** daskari ** nurgal ** sifkesh ** mastama ** hahgenti ** moloch ** ashmodai * deamon ** fuselli ** rosa ** tradamon ** cestodaemon ** cocodaemon ** purrodaemon ** piscodaemon ** idrodaemon ** leucodaemon ** oletrodaemon ** dulnudaemon ** astradaemon ** drechodeamon ** matodemon ** yagaodeamon * dragolin ** collar dragon ** chocodrille ** geko ** chamaleon ** frogdragon ** salamander * drake ** cleft ** underground ** flame ** forest ** river ** desert ** ice ** sea * dragon ** cromatic *** black *** white *** green *** yellow *** purple *** brown *** orangeblue *** red ** metalic *** bronze *** bass *** copper *** iron *** mitral *** stell *** cobalt *** mercury *** gold *** silverorium *** adamantie ** outer *** void *** time *** lunar *** solar ** primal *** saltiness *** clouds *** darkness *** crystals *** magma ** imperial *** sea *** underground *** sky *** forest *** ruler E__________________________________ * egregore * eyeball slime * ethersal defiler * elecrab * ember gurdian * ercinee * erlking * emply trunk dragon * ettercap * elumph * ethescarab * echeneis * echeneis * echeneis * emotion slime * etianen * ectoplasmic slime * eletric lizard * elohm * earthwrom * etiainen * eye twins * eye fungus * erorche * eat souls * entreat * evoke slime * etheeal defiler * etoplasmic creature * edolon unrelated * eyeslife * erborian outcast * examinator * eryteria * erlking * egregore * engorged hollow * espinas * encantodo * eat spaider * ettin * energon * ethereal slime * ethercaunt * eeilitaint * elf ** drow (dark elf * elemental ** blood ** aethlf ** water ** thunder ** magmawind ** ice ** ground ** fire ** mud *** caotic elementals (see the main article aboutsoon) * elemental animal ** fire ** whater ** wind ** ground F__________________________________ * firenewt * fext * fur orc * fly spagetti monster * fungus man * freezing knight * froghemoth * farrie dragon * fled * flash slime * fungus slime * floating mantle * fusted snail * fostell * flying polyp * floatung horror * formeless slime * freezing flow * fishball * firefly * fly * fruit onze * fihyr * fire sproot * filauro * festering spirit * flasdereg * facehunter * fasta chee * festrog * funayurei * fetid fungus * foo creature * fury * feyr * fachen * fliparapo * flowers of corupions * firblog * futakucti-onna * frog-ray * forlarren * faun * frostfir * fast footer * fewella * fey demon * fosse grim * forge spurned * flat fur * fishing bridy * fog slime * feaster from the stars * frebus * flame snake * fenisir * fhorge * fomorian * fistula ** taratoma * festals ** ice ** face * forge ** dark ** light G__________________________________ * giff * groundling * girber ling * gaiser slime * gulcuthydra * gegenees * glaishing * galui * ghodako * gripply * gas spore * gandhaharva * genii * grlath * girallon * griphon * gorgon * ghoran * gholdako * gnoph-ken * glumpuddle * garden slime * gashadokuro * ghostly * gorydych * grig * geo demon * gummy wrom * gath slime * glasting * gnoll * gurila-ya * gorgo * gaea * gug * grave crawaer * ghost key * ghost door * gear ghost * gnat * gnome * gravebound * gunpowder slime * grodair * ground squid * globster * gravorg * groll * gascoot * grimslake * gryoth * graveyard * guulvorg * giggiaox * gulcar * glitch creature * graboscarb * ghemito * guajona * ghast * girtablilu * gooblob * gingerbread monster * gijuknarpak * ghost mushoorm * grindylow * gusrseeer * glochhdurr * goloragu * glabloding * grootlag * grick * graeae * garuda * garborachi * gerenzeburu * ghost * gavios * giaoruou * gama * gragan * grisgol * garngrath * gemscrab * grendle * grell * gaasyendietha * gemmenore * garipan * gravity stone * groth-golka * gaiin * gonph-keh * ghiotine * gathra * gith * gajnn * gith yanki * grunmsh * gods ** nature ** lighit ** darkness ** moon ** makai * goblin ** homogoblin ** bugbear * gigant ** thunder ** clouds ** river ** makai ** moon ** sun ** woods ** caves ** swamp ** desert ** ice ** fire ** rocks ** hills ** sea cliff * gremlin ** dekanter ** fuath ** haniver ** grimple ** jinkin ** monaciello ** nuglub ** nuno ** pugwampi ** vexgit ** nuglub ** monaciello * genasi ** water ** fire ** ground ** wind * gricth ** seamaws ** drillmaws ** horrormaws ** bloodmaws ** metalmaws ** deatmaws ** icemaws ** firemaws * genie ** djinni ** efreeti ** marid ** shaitan * gargolye ** kapocinth * gurdy ** gurglings ** gurdy jr. ** mama gurdy * gemini ** blightd ovum * golem ** elemental ** bush ** coal ** tesure ** wax ** hurigane ** posion ** plastic *** elastic ** cristals ** noqual ** marrowstone ** sand ** water ** lava ** blood ** ice ** meat ** bone *** fossil ** misaventure ** spaiderweb ** clockwork ** cannon ** mess ** wood ** glass ** achemic ** corpise ** geo ** brain ** clay ** iron ** stone ** cement ** dynamite ** coral ** hot spring ** magnetic ** cain ** behemoth ** mask ** beelive ** chocolate ** rope ** bulding ** mongo ** clot ** furnace ** voltaic rope ** glantium ** demonflesh ** hellfire * great old ones (lovecraft gods ingeneral) ** shub-nigorath ** zuchequon zullpogohua ** saa'itiil ** hziulquoignantinl ** sfaclhllp ** dagon ** gla'aki ** cthylla ** ghatanotha ** sentent politerdron ** denizen of another dimention ** nodeus ** ghisoth ** gol-goroth ** zathogy ** shur-niggunath ** byaggona ** draweller in the gulf ** sunananus ** arawassa ** ghroth ** voomis ** hastur ** chaugar faugn ** q'yth-az ** othuyeg ** ubbo-shathia ** nygtha ** rhogog ** basatan ** tulzscha ** aphoo-zhah ** byakhee ** eihort ** ossadogowah ** non-terre stal being ** k'thun ** best of averoigne ** cromcruach ** aytch-nacha ** nirathgol ** byatis ** baoh z'uqqy moogg ** yoth-kala ** cyeegha ** cthucha ** gloon ** sabek ** gluuhn ** kiche'at-aa ** zustiakon ** abhoth ** algol ** groth-golka ** bhan-thgoth ** nyarlothtep ** ythgtha ** edel thing ** tsahoggua ** yog-sothoth ** yeb ** nug ** cthulhu ** ithaqua ** ghata notha ** yibb-stll ** yig ** azathoth ** hypnos ** gorn ** daccoth ** zhar ** llohgue ** cynothglys ** y'golonac ** truinembra ** the demiurgezoth-ommog ** shgade-m'ell * gate ** makai ** haven ** hell H__________________________________ * heremit * holy cloud * hound creeping * heikegani * honly mind * huldra * hipporino * hungry fog * hybsil * horus * humbaba * hunter mantle * honly water slime * head sucer * huliting * hangman tree * hush * hippocampus * hippogriph * haktuku * honey slime * hell wasp * hunting horror * hornet * humpy egg * hatterot * hook horror * hang eye onze * head under blood * hellhound * huecuua * hangman * hundun * harionago * hashihime * hone-onna * htodama * hinezumi * hypnaplis * half-immonde * half-celestial * human host * huay chivo * hobkins goblin * hitokoesakebi * hadhayosh * hotstaurus * humbaba * hamadryad * homuculus * harssaf * humanoid bridy * hades * heindall * hecate * half-fey centaur * hullatboin * hetkin * howler * harpy ** goose ** duck ** pigeon ** flamingo ** turkey ** chicken ** ostrich ** parrot ** vulture ** dodo ** hotranner ** penguin ** toucan ** playpus ** olw ** gull ** tinamou ** brushtulkey ** ibis ** chachacaca ** cassowary ** jamamar ** nightas ** frogmout ** potoo ** hoopoes ** woodpecker ** albatros ** curssow * hydra ** icehydra ** pirohydra * haunt ** forsaken * hag ** annis ** winter ** sea ** nocturnal ** fiery ** silence ** bloody ** wood * horsemen of the apocalypse ** war ** death ** fammie ** conquest ** pestilence I__________________________________ * ice slime * icebarg * inctlis * isis * irmidsul * isitoq * ixityaotiti * illurien * interdimesional spirit * imortal ichor * island turtle * iku-tuso * ihdrik * iron maiden * icecream slime * invisible octopoid * insect skater * ignis * imperial eye * irthak * isonade * ichimokuren * ittanmomen * itzapadaloti * ijiraq * imix * immured * ice wrom * incohiling * inkanyamba * imp * inuma, shininigamis nightmare * iron maws * inix J__________________________________ * jellyfish * jarilith * jelly drop * jerlaime * jiang-shi * jyoti * jabberwock * jaster fey * jack-o-iron * jack in the box * jolly jack cog * julunggali * jack-o-lantern * jinmenju * jubokko * japhane * jhakar K__________________________________ * kabandha * karkadann * khala * kelpie * kenuk * keledon * khunum * khem * kopru * kuo-toa * kuldun * kaken-taka * kyubi no kitzune * kitzune * kikimora * kukcan * karbo * korir-kokeber * karubo * kherry * khezu * kamadad * ketoro * kitsunebi * kumiho * kamaitachi * kani bozu * kurupi * karkinoi * kapere * kopru * kuanyagia * kerygmachela * kasaobake * kappa * kasha * kirin * kongamato * kawaguna * kuchisakeonna * kut-ku * kraken * kaw kaw * karokojex * kali * kukanyr * kestereel * khaasta * kelp angler * key-ryong * kaiju ** mothra ** ghidorah ** gamera ** gigan ** hedorah ** biolante ** gorath ** meganulon ** orga ** rodan ** mada ** gezora ** ebirah ** barragon ** battra ** angilas ** godzilla * kobold dog * kobold ** kobold wrum ** kobold wyvern * kami ** kodama ** jinushigami ** toshigami ** shinigami ** zuishin * kedama ** superior * kyton ** augure ** fremita ** ostrius ** sacristan ** thermacant ** lampadarius ** ephiates L__________________________________ * lupin * lamhigyn * lashunta * lurking ray * loxo * lumi * land skate * lay-ker * lukata * lucubre * lemon spaider * lunar spaider * lorelei * locathah * lammasu * little horn * leech * living hill * loog * lubon * leng person * leng spaider * lucuste * lunarma * live harmor * lusca * lantern shroom * life cave paintig * lantern ghost * lagiorus * leech root * life rune * lucidream * leviader * lava cild * lava luker * leprechaun * lampad * labhabay * lampads * lukawata * lighit predator * lacusta * lamhigyn * lobster * lunanar laima * loteboxe * lavasion * live spell * life painting * litch * learay * lunarma * lurastr * lunrker * loop * lucent wrom * living holocaust * leuceotta * livegem ** ruby ** shapire ** emeral ** acquamarine ** dimont *** buckdiamont * lenshy ** loto ** root ** catus ** flycatchers ** punkmin ** fungus ** seaweed ** leaft * lami-kin ** hungerer ** kuchrima * linnorm ** crags ** fjords ** ice ** lake ** pinnacles ** taiga ** mounds * loxvolcan ** ice ** fire * lizard folk ** geko ** salamander ** collar lizard ** chameleon * licantrope ** weretiger ** werehamster ** weremarmot ** werebeaver ** werekoala ** wereredpanda ** werebat ** wereskunk ** werebadger ** werearmadillo ** weresheep ** weredog ** wereturtle ** werehyena ** werelion ** wererancoon ** werekangaroo ** wereleopard ** werecoyote ** werepanther ** werefox ** weresloth ** wererabbit ** weretiger ** wereotter ** wereboar ** werecocdrille ** weremongoose ** wereoposum ** weremole ** wererat ** weresquerrel *** fly weresquirrel ** werewolf *** winter ** werebear *** polar *** panda ** weremonkey *** baboon *** macaque *** gorilla *** lemure * leviatan ** underground ** wonderland ** abissal ** desertic ** montain ** forest * laima ** dark ** gurdian ** spiritual ** regal * loki ** lokii * larry jr. ** hollow * lensy ** tree M__________________________________ * mecall * moon araune * nishruu * muse * magma slime * moldnish * mulligan * makai beast * mymecoleon * moon mage * mobongo * miceloid * macah * madness spore * marrowslime * magic shroom * mite * magma sea dragon * masked ghost * maftet * mommy long legs * mega maws * mothman * mi-go * merow * membo * moxix * monstrous blossom * malastlep * moon calf * moon beast * murmuring jaws * mussel * madhatter * march here * monocrome nighitmare * mind eyes * malboro * mandrake * mind squid * morkoth * monster under the bed * moon dog * metalic slime * moledragon * mngwa * mu-onna * mokumokuren * moon bunny * masher * mind crab * monolite * megadede * meenlock * mantago * morgoma * marrella * manhaupia * moldorm * meteor * muckweller * mutant goblin * myconid * mindslaver mold * maenad * mohrg * medusa * manticore * miagmin * midogaran * morkoth * minerva * martian * mars * moonlighhit creature * maelephant * maulgoth * meazzel * mekillot * mboitui * mindflayer ** chthtulu folower * moutholder ** gigant maws ** posion tons ** watertrap ** ice maws ** fire thont * mystic splinter ** deat ** prismatic ** enternal * modrons ** pentadrone ** monodrone ** duodrone ** tridrone ** quadrone * mesplit\mepit ** sprimatic ** rune ** water ** ice ** blood ** alchemic ** makai ** suffured ** ground ** crystal ** geo ** clouds ** darkness ** mud ** steam ** ashwind ** dust ** magma ** fireplasma ** eletric * makai spaw ** generals * mummy ** cold mummy ** swamp mummy ** pharhaon ** salt * mnasaputra ** manu ** mahrshi manu ** rishimaru ** twilicht piri ** sclara pire * mimic ** cave * meremaid ** seaweed ** mashy ** lake ** avissal ** desertic ** landfish ** polar * moldemon ** mustyblade ** thornsweed ** moldmaws ** mustytanks ** moldtangle ** fungustrap * monstro ** monstron II * mega fatty ** cage * mask of infamy * minotaur ** ox ** bison ** buffalo * monter lord * astaroth * asmodeus N__________________________________ * necrolitic * nullmind * ningen * nependis * nothic * nishruu * nyth * nighit winged * nighiripeer * nuclear core * neptunian * nuckelavee * nath-morthat * needle cuttle fish * nixie * nube-onago * ningyo * neshmaal * ningyo * necronautic * necrocraft * necrolife * nemhain * nymph * namazu * null * neh-thalgg * norda * necronautic * necronomical * nyuudou * necromind * nurikabe * nephilim * nuribotoke * nycter * necrohunter * neogi * norker * no body thing * neptune * negottium perabulams * nagpa * nullhep * nightmare ** unicorn ** pegassus O__________________________________ * otyugh * osiris * oceanus * octpot * oil slime * ophotaurus * ogremoch * oukranos * oysters * orc * ormyrr * origami * oma * odopi * onryo * ochu * ouer the bordary creature * obscure traiter * ogremanno * ourboros * opabinia * obambo * oceanid * olwbear * o-wisp * octo dragon * oyuragaua * ogre * odin * out sider fisher * obolog * oculaeron * ophidian * octupus tree * oculus ** spore ** demon eye ** eyelessmultieyes ** hypnos * oni ** spirit ** yai of water ** yai of void ** yai of fdire ** yai of ice ** raiji ** aondon P__________________________________ * phaerinm * plankta * pech * petal * phaerinm * pshyco dragon * pinzer * plestor * polorango * prismatic slime * parasite harmor * pale muder * pegasus * pain demon * prometeus * pardalorampo * putrid slime * penangalan * pshy eye * pale smurt * pick man * plasma slime * python * pambdelurion * purple mushoom * para * piuckled punk * pshy spaider * plauguremedic * prismatic rooper * poltergeist * pale sranger * pseudo-dragon * pixe * plegrax * pignata monster * ptepycotus * papinijuwari * peuchen * plyaausta * phoenix * pooka * poliribilus * pukwudgie * psurlon * polong * pipefox * peluda * peryton * pocospine cactus * paint wizard * planetar gurdian * pincer * pisa * plestoth * protozoan onze * phobos * primodial beast * preistorical abberation * percular dhophin * polyfhemus * polulon slime * phiuhl * primeval slime * psurlon * protead ** naudet ** emply wrom ** imentesh ** keketar * psychopoomp ** memitim ** ahmuuth ** yamarat ** esoboks ** catrina ** kere ** vanth ** morrigna ** nosol ** viduus * polycephalus * stain * pin ** frail ** scolex * peep ** bloat Q__________________________________ * quarphon * questing * quinotaur * qeen bee * queen ant * quicksand slime quillapilluk * quizorar * qurupeco * queens of wonderland ** squares ** flowers ** spades ** hearts * qlippoth ** ekolid ** draudnu ** shoggti ** thhulgant ** augnagar ** chernobue ** nyogoth ** jathavos ** congorinan ** thonorok R__________________________________ * ramidereju * rotsaot * Ripper gray * rain cloud * rune demon * rune beat * rustslime * ryu * red dead * rang "man" * raiju * rinophant * razor ray * ropper * roll flame * roll ice * rune demon * rhan-tecoth * rune elemental * rha * rast * rebidiora * rockrool dragon * rakashasa * rhia * rustyfago * rokurukubi * rotten hunter * roll monster * retouching beetle * rampager * remorhaz * rex xiongmao * rukx * roll borg * rasarios * reviente * rathalos * rat queen * rukarazyll * red hat * red hood * relgoi * rakshasa ** marai ** dandasuka ** naktauna ** kataka S__________________________________ * strider * sharn * shararin * somalcygot * stranglereed * syricta * shipmind * shardslag * sea wild fire * svartalpar * stell wings * sanguine * sun fighiter * shrendskin * shobhad * stinge * spaider fase * scorpionturf * sard * shardsoul slayer * shararin * sailenos * siv * sobek * sekheme * siren * sandaweller * seshyan * seugathi * spelzsgar fext * sea wind jar * spiked crab * spaider monkey * spaw generetor * seadragon * shirohebi * sea snake * sagari * seps * starfish * seahorse * serpopard * snail * squonk * santelmo * scarecrow * solitarie * snake "man" * sea-bee * spinekbott * shaggai insect * swine creature * sarall * shatak * shugoran * schirimnr * supiterian * silent strutter * shardsol salayer * samael * silent rock * servitor of the moon * shoggot * sea urchin * sea cucumber * stang beetle * suli * siyokoy * sylph * slender "man" * satan * shirimp * sealion * spore mu * spirrax * scrum foe * sahugin * schyla * sea bishop * shedu * shimurch * satori * siten * scitalis * slitgasdragon * shasalov * saxra * seascorge * shelly coat * shirime * shaquit * shadow * suirfneblin * spring heeld jack * seko * shidouneri * shussebora * saze-oni * seleton * saguaroi * samasapan * shriezyx * skinstitch * spark nettle * sprite * spriggan * suck vore * shokera * simuroh * sirrush * shadow * spaider slime * stylonurus * sidneyie * sand man * shulsaga * shriezyx * shadow hunter * spriggan * sea monkey * asquach * sea bonze * semebito * ssvaxlor * shinigami * sower of contagion * shabti * shasalqu * sand wrom * sabosan * sonoroca * slurk * sceadunr * sitter * skim * sinthk * sarturn * samael * skinless * small crawer * saw * shadowasp * senmuru * slasrath * skybleeder * silk wrom * shefi ** cloud ** windwater ** ice ** magma ** fire ** blood ** eletric ** plasma ** crystal ** mud ** stone * shadow (demons) ** gigant ** wrom ** wings ** wave * selkie ** wairus * salamender ** ice ** fire ** eletric * sins ** pride ghost ** glutony fate ** wrath vasel ** lust zombie ** slot zombie ** greed spirit ** envy ghost * shakil ** esipil ** hmenthnhl ** wlhsaak ** manu ** himenhnhl ** pachi ** qolok * shark folk ** hammerhead ** goblin ** angel ** friller ** saw ** tiger * space eater ** quasar ** pulsar ** supernova ** blackhole * sesion spirit ** autum ** winter ** spring ** summer * sphinx ** criosphinx ** cynosphix ** hiracosphinx ** gynosphinx * slaad ** cromatic *** black *** white *** green *** red *** blue ** metallic *** bass *** coper *** bronze *** gold *** silver T__________________________________ * tar shroom * tiyanak * treabble * tertomorph * tsaalorend * troglodyte * thym hound * turtlescorpion * the-flip-thing * thunder bridy * tentacle exegutor * tornoize * thin "man" * tall mouter * toeris * tcho-tcho * terasque * tinder-spine * tamamo no mae * the gate * tirre * tiry-yrre * tanuki * tindalos hound * thing with the felers * tentacle being * tamash * terrible yellow-thing * the thi down here * the shadow from theland of theer suns * tropical horror * tick * tank bettle * termite * tem * treant * tentmort * tree of life * tumor * tatzelwurm * tojanida * tophet * tar slime * typhon * tsuchigumo * tounge lizard * tizheruk * tzitzimitl * trilloch * tsniner * te-no-me * tsukogami * to-tanmask * tonberry * tank monster * targotha * tekenu * tooth fairy * time demon * teumessian fox * tsemaus * tanoer * taotien * tupilaq * totem * tiki * toaurokampoi * thrasfyr * twig jack * tsurebe-utosh * teke-teke * taka-onna * tunche * tiangou * tiberocih * trox * tornasuk * tree bridy * thor * terlen * thunder worm * tulgar * titan ** stone ** metal ** fire ** iceecatodchiro ** flash * tunderbrekable ** kalatos ** jeraton ** melatos ** pulados * titaman ** spaws * troll ** ice ** stone ** crystal * tengun ** wolf ** crow ** bear ** daitengun U__________________________________ * urisikka * uraeus * umbral sxintar * unicorn * undine * uasuthnt * umi bozu * ursikka * umbral shepherd * uvan-ti * umasi * ushi-oni * ukanos * urdeehad * unnamble * ulthar cat * ulgurtasta V__________________________________ * void beat * void demon * vine spaw * vivisector * vodyanoi * voor * vortex onze * vegetable folk * vespergaunt * vishap * vis * vargoville * vimbhi * vaporous brain * vegetable entity * vulthoom * volnaglr, the end-singer * vorace* * vemerak * vegepygmy * vegevampire * verdeant reavera * voonith * yah-theggaad * vielfras * valagar * vaairavn * vovivre * vagombi * voodoo doll * vampire fungus * voracia * vampire ** dwarvern ** nosferatu W__________________________________ * wemic * wakadagi * wikkawak * wendingo * worg * weedwhip * wyvaran * whirlnaw * wraith * white bunny * whale * watermaws * wyvern * wrum * wyverpy * weaver * wight ** range ** ice * warped one * weekuee * water leaper * wolpertinger * watchers * wiwaxia * waptia * wolf dressin as sheep * waniguchi * wanyudo * whispery * walking wrom * whater mandrake * wyrlings * wilden * werapons ** exploder ** engineer ** forge ** goliath ** gunner ** assorbitor ** * widow ** wretched * witch ** ice ** fire ** holy ** makai ** geo ** necro ** wonderland ** void ** mental * wysp ** fire ** ground ** water ** wind X__________________________________ * xorn * xanthos * xevian * xecl * xcarba * xiclot * xiao * xill * xeythong * xivrort * xtabay * xenoform Y__________________________________ * yaoguai * ypotryll * yanogethe * yahana * yama * yamasoth * yale * yeti ** quai shan yeti * yama jijii * yamata no orochi * ypotryll * yithian * yanari * yatagarasu * yuki-onna * yoboko * yadditian * yucoloth * yakubian ** god of yakubian Z__________________________________ * zeurator * zo-karg * znaycathin zaaum * zombievarian * zinogre * zamtrios * zashini-wararashi * zorigami * zan * zoog * zalgo * zodiac <-> freak beast * zombie ** early zombie ** legion ** voodoo